1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sealing elements, particularly sealing plates, sealing rings, and sealing lamellas for automatic compressor valves composed of synthetic material with embedded fiber reinforcement.
2. The Prior Art
Sealing elements of this type have been used for years as parts for closing devices of highly dynamically stressed automatic compressor valves. See in this respect, for example, EP 40 930 A1, EP 933 566 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,094. In case of short-fibered reinforcements (having a fiber length typically in the range from 0.1 to 0.3 mm), synthetic materials are processed in an injection molding method, which provides an homogeneous structure throughout the depth of the component as well as in radial or longitudinal direction except for the sometimes minor form-conditional or fabrication-conditional inhomogeneous regions. This is similar also in long-fibered reinforced synthetic materials having fiber reinforcements in the form of embedded woven fabrics or individual fiber bundles (rovings), which show a relatively homogeneous structure as well.
Even though fiber-reinforced synthetic materials have principally wellknown, highly suitable characteristics, which are basically for sealing elements of this type, there have occurred problems with of sealing elements of prior art by having an insufficient durability. Especially in case of highly dynamic stresses in high-speed compressors, there occur oftentimes damage and breaks after a relatively short period, which has prevented, up to now, the wide employment of this promising material.
It is the object of the present invention to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantages of the known sealing elements of the aforementioned type and to design specifically such sealing elements in a manner whereby higher durability can be achieved through simple means.